Power Control
by bogey654
Summary: With her newly acquired Psycho Power, Cammy is having trouble controlling it. she visits someone who may be able to help, but Juri, as the new leader of S.I.N, gets in the way. Will her interference worsen Cammy's problem?


Hi, readers! This story is a sequel to my other story, Psycho Clone. This story does not necessitate reading that one, but it would increase the enjoyment factor. The basics are that Cammy, as a clone of Bison, inherited his Psycho Power, and defeated him. Juri, now that S.I.N has no Shadaloo to rival it, is bored. Her scientists' sensors have indicated a usage of Psycho Power. Curious, she investigates…

Also, this was edited and improved, with a minor plot change and less commas thanks to feedback from MajorMario and PunishmentFactor. Thank you both!

Cammy woke up to find her hand glowing purple. She screamed, and then looked around her empty room. It merely contained the bed, and the bed sheets. Her blanket was flung to one side in her sleep. Sighing, she got out of bed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

Walking into the kitchen, she idly watched her cat as the kettle boiled. Sebastian, the cat, was flat on his back, purring.

"Lucky bugger…" Cammy murmured. 'You sleep soundly, even during the day. I only get four hours a night!' She thought resentfully.

Cammy sat down with her tea, buried her hands in her face, and sighed heavily. The nightmares weren't so bad, she rarely got them. Her real problem was her Psycho Power. After her gruesome fight against Bison, she had controlled her overwhelming power until five weeks ago.

* * *

Running. Through a forest. Leaves whipping at her face, mud sucking her feet down, but Cammy didn't react. She was asleep, her body was moving of its own free will, a purple glow encompassing her. In the middle of a clearing, she was suddenly awoken by rain. Her eyes snapped open, and her eyes flicked about, gauging her surroundings. In spite of just having woken up, she felt alert, as if she was in the middle of a fight. That was when she noticed herself glowing. Desperately, she tried to contain it. The power, fighting against her mental blockade, appeared to have a life of its own. Cammy was sweating, failing to keep it under control. After a gruelling battle, it shattered her defences. But instead of it exploding like she expected, it released itself as a wave. Cammy stared in horror. The trees were covered in the purple glow, and appeared to melt away, as if the Psycho Power was an acid. Looking around in fear, it dawned on her that she would have to release her power bit by bit to avoid harming anyone.

Steeling herself, she walked out of the clearing, dressed only in a white, now mud-stained, nightgown.

Cammy exited her flat. It was her routine to go walk when she couldn't sleep. After a while, she would go back to her flat, but not tonight. She walked to the forest from five weeks ago, and stood on the edge, staring in. All she could hear was the rustling of leaves, and crickets chirping. Cammy was scared of her Psycho Power, and did not know how to control it. Then, she suddenly thought of one person who could help her.

* * *

Cammy landed in Italy, and jumped off the plane. She had met Rose during the previous Street Fighter tournament, and lost to her. They went for a coffee afterwards, and bonded. Cammy and Rose each learned of each other's connection to Bison. Cammy thought of Rose as a bit melodramatic, but well intentioned and easy to get on with. Guilty that this was the first time she had thought of her acquaintance in months. She looked at the card in her hand. It had Rose's address on it, and after some research, Cammy found the place. She stepped up to the door, and knocked. The second she finished knocking, she realised that the other female may not be welcoming.

'Will she hate me for harnessing Psycho Power? Will she attack me? Will she-'

The door swung open inwards, and Cammy simply blinked when Rose had the biggest smile on her face.

"Cammy! How good of you to come. Come in! Sit down! Do you want tea? Coffee? Oh no, you must want to recover from jet lag first right?" Rose nearly pushed Cammy inside. Cammy desperately tried to answer all her questions while calming the woman down. Finally, Cammy was in a chair across from Rose sipping her tea. Rose was still excited and as she spoke with Cammy, her eyes were gleaming.

'She looks like Sebastian does when I get the chicken out…' Cammy thought with an internal giggle. Rose, now having regained her usual regal demeanour, was sipping her own drink. Cammy decided to jump straight into business.

"Rose, I need your help." Rose's eyes glinted at Cammy's words.

"I already know." She said with a knowing smile. "And I want to thank you, Cammy. You have rid the world of a great evil, and taken upon yourself a great burden. Most noble." Rose leaned back into her seat, already knowing what was coming.

"It wasn't noble, I had no choice! And what about Bison? Although I beat him, his scientists will resurrect him. Not to mention-" Rose cut in.

"Cammy." Cammy silenced herself. "When you defeated Bison, you were taken to hospital. Psycho Power, when its vessel is destroyed, goes to the nearest viable vessel. As you now have the ability to wield Psycho Power, it went into you. The only reason you didn't unravel was because the energy was spent on healing you. That is why you survived. Bison's soul was utilized to heal you, and now his soul lies in the ether, the nonexistent world. He cannot return." Rose finished, and Cammy digested this information.

"Ok…I still need your help. How do I control my power?" Cammy leaned forward, her tea forgotten. Rose leaned forward as well.

"Use it. Go to the forest and train. Use the power as projectiles, as melee attacks, it doesn't matter." Rose suddenly stood up and walked over to a cupboard. She lifted something out, and brought it over to Cammy.

"Here." It was a cardboard box. "It is my own blend of herbs. It should help you sleep. Simply put a teaspoon of this into your tea at night, and, until you control your power, you should sleep fine." Rose placed the box in Cammy's hands. It was about the size of a cereal box. Looking on the side, Cammy read 'Frosted Flakes'. Cammy guffawed at that, because she thought that the Italian female survived on a magic potion, or drew energy from the universe. She never imagined that she ate a cereal for kids!

"What's so funny?" Rose asked, bewildered.

"I thought you survived on a magic potion, or drew energy from the universe. I never imagined that you ate a cereal for kids!" Cammy giggled.

"Well sue me, I think they're yummy!" Rose said petulantly. Cammy wouldn't stop laughing, and Rose gave up and joined in as well.

Cammy opened her flat's door, and immediately went to bed. The flight was tiring, and Cammy wasn't able to sleep while moving. Then she remembered Rose's herbs. After making her tea, and adding the herbs, she was asleep within twenty minutes of drinking it.

When she woke up, she saw the morning sun for the first time in over a month.

* * *

"Bored, bored, bored!" A female shouted at her guard. "Why isn't there anything to do? Surely there must be something to do? Rob a bank? Fight some soldiers? A fighting tournament? Something! Anything!" This female was Juri, new leader of S.I.N. after defeating Seth; she decided to take control of his organisation. Many people in the organisation weren't bothered by the change of leadership, as long as they got their pay. The guard being shouted at however, was petrified, and longed for the fairness of Seth.

"Miss Han, we are currently making sure Shadaloo is completely gone. We can't guarantee your safety unless-"

"I don't care! You find me something to do in ten minutes, for every minute over that, that's one limb you lose." The male guard's face went white, and he ran the other way as fast as possible. Juri kept the angered expression on her face until her room's door shut, then she burst out laughing. He was sure to find something interesting, and she had taken delight in his fear. Walking to her mirror, she adjusted her 'horn' of hair on one side of her head. One thing she never could understand was that she could flip, run, and cartwheel in a fight, and her hair would be fine. Yet if she simply shook her head, it would start to come undone!

Suddenly, she heard a hasty knock on her door.

"M-M-Miss H-Han…" The tired guard said.

"What!" Juri opened her door and, in spite of her joy at the fear in his puffed out face, forced an angry expression on her face. What kind of leader would she be without showing uncontrollable rage?

"Our scientists want you to come down to the lab. They have an urgent problem!" Juri cocked her head at his words.

"You're lucky you came back when you did. You had just two minutes left! Thanks, Bill." Juri motioned to the guard to follow her.

"My name's Jim…" He muttered.

"Whatever." Juri made a dismissive gesture.

"Ah, Miss Han! Perfect timing! Please look over at this monitor." Juri did as the scientist asked, and saw what looked like a map, with a purple dot in the middle.

"…Ok. What am I looking at here?" All Juri saw was…well, she wasn't sure.

"This, Miss Han, is the remaining energy from a usage of Psycho Power," The scientist pointed. "That there, is the remnant from the **use** of Psycho Power. For about six weeks now, we have been tracking this power. Do you remember that explosion in the news six weeks ago?" Juri nodded at the scientist's explanation.

"And?" She snapped impatiently.

"Well, right before that massive explosion, we detected a huge surge of Psycho Power. Now, we simply thought Bison had built a new body with more capability, but upon closer inspection, the signature of the host was clearly **not** male." Juri shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"What does this mean? More power for Bison? A sex-change for Bison?" The scientist simply shook his head.

"No. It's not Bison." Juri's eyes widened.

"What other information is there?" She asked, urgently. The scientist motioned to the computer screen.

"If we zoom in on the energy here…we see a smaller trail that leads to one location. And we see smatters here-" He motioned. "-and all over the place. Like a regular persons shopping route." He stood back, letting Juri slowly understand what she was being told.

"Where is this all happening?" She asked. The scientist's eyes glinted.

"England." Juri nodded once and stood up, smiling.

"Get me a more specific location, and organise transport there. I am leaving tomorrow."

* * *

Cammy walked to the forest. Finding her clearing once more, she got ready to do as the gypsy advised her. Dropping her towel and water, she did some warm up stretches, did a short jog from one end to the other, and changed into her Delta Red uniform. She was frightened of her potential and of Psycho Power in general, but she was determined to give it a go. Then she realised something.

"Where do I start?" Cammy stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Then she thought of how most encounters with Bison started with him talking to his victim while floating in the air. Focusing, she imagined herself about a foot off the ground, and squeezed her eyes shut. Opening them several moments later, she felt really stupid.

Juri watched as the kitten closed her eyes and stiffened. Before she left, a small improvement had been added to her eye. It would buzz slightly when it detected any ki energy in the vicinity, and seeing as Psycho Power was a potent ki, it wouldn't be difficult to figure out who the new vessel for the power was. Her eye had led her to the forest, where she saw Cammy. Noting the battery powered lamp in the middle of the clearing, she realised that if the kitten had indeed learned to utilize Psycho Power, it would be a hard fight. She had to stop herself from laughing at Cammy, clearly clueless at how to do anything. Unconcerned with how Cammy acquired her power, or if she was even the right target, Juri dropped down, and started with their little to and fro.

"Hey there, Kitten." Juri walked towards her pet, hips swaying. Cammy's eyes widened.

"Juri! This time, you're going to pay for-" Juri interrupted her with a quick clap.

"What I did to your sisters. Yeah, I know. You say that every time and it's **totally** getting believable. We both know where this will end up. You knocked out, and me, standing over the sleepy kitty, ready to make the kitty purr. Then I'll "stroke the pussy cat" until she comes to me again." Juri had in fact, never done what he was implying, but Cammy didn't know that. She didn't know Juri had simply walked off after knocking her out every time. Juri enjoyed the dismayed look on the kittens face.

"Enough!" Cammy shouted, shaking. She was exceptionally angry, and she ran toward Juri, and in a moment of blind fury and rage, threw a punch without regard for her defence. Juri kicked Cammy in her stomach so hard that Cammy threw up and smacked into a tree trunk.

"God, kitten. You're never going to attract the chinese officer with that level of hygiene. She won't want to clean up your sick." Cammy, wiser than running straight at Juri this time, approached with her guard up. Expecting a kick, she watched Juri's legs, and got ready to counter the kick…that never came. Juri noticed Cammy watching her feet, and slapped her with the back of her hand, like she was a common whore who hadn't brought in any money!

"Naughty kitty!" Juri taunted. Cammy, even angrier than before, jumped up into the air, and descended with such speed and strength that Juri knew that she would be thrown right into the tree behind her if she blocked. So, grinning evilly, she simply sidestepped. Cammy's eyes widened at the sight of the tree. Unable to stop, she smacked into the tree, and lay down, groaning.

Juri sidled over to Cammy, and leant over her. All Cammy could see was three of Juri.

"Juri! You-you-y-you…" Juri laughed at Cammy's incapability of speech.

"What's the matter kitten? Cat got your tongue?" Juri laughed at her pun, and sat on Cammy's stomach. Cammy winced at her bruise being agitated.

"Well, look at the helpless kitten now. I told you that this would happen **again**! When will you learn? More importantly, put up a decent fight! I didn't even use my eye this time!" This taunt got Cammy to stir.

"Get off me, Juri." Cammy said, her voice deeper than normal. She sounded dangerous.

"Or what?" Juri giggled.

"Get off!" Cammy shouted. Juri simply replied with a laugh.

"I would love to get off to you, but not off you." Juri then stared at Cammy.

"You're cute when you're angry, Cammy." Juri blinked. She had actually used the kitten's name! Stopping for one moment, she noticed Cammy's eyes. They were purple, but a deeper shade than Juri's own.

Cammy used this opportunity to head butt Juri. Luckily for Juri, it only caught her chin, but it gave Cammy time to jump away. Cammy quickly dashed at Juri, her fist glowing purple. Juri noted this, but was too slow to react to the punch. Cammy repeatedly punched Juri until she felt sure Juri was knocked out.

Thinking about Juri's predicament, she realised arresting her would be impossible while she had her eye. Not proud, and disgusted at what she was thinking of doing, Cammy opened Juri's eyelid. Sticking her hand into Juri's eye, she pulled the electronic device out. It came out easily, with no mess. Cammy thought to break the eye, but then realised two things. A:there would be valuable information to be gained from studying it, and B:they could maybe track the source. Pocketing the eye, she turned her attention back to Juri.

'Ok…now I need help moving her.' Cammy tore a strip of her towel off and used it to cover Juri's missing eye. Cammy tied her to the tree with the remains of the towel, and had a think for a while.

'My Psycho Power only seemed to get used when I'm angry…perhaps it's only triggered by violent thoughts?' Cammy shrugged, and got her phone out to make a call.

"Chun-Li? Hi. How quickly can you get to my place? Excellent. I have someone under arrest, and I need help moving her. It's Juri. Calm down! Yes I'm fine. I'll tell you more when you get here. Ok, bye." Cammy hung up, and smiled.

'Perhaps having Psycho Power isn't so bad after all.'

A fic about how Cammy's inheritance of Psycho Power enabled Juri's arrest. The ending is supposed to show how having power can be corruptive, and I wanted to see how well I write Juri, because she was challenging, immeasurably so.


End file.
